The Jetsons (Gold Key) 11
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 11 is the eleventh issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is September 1964 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) Domestic Animals - Number 11 - Parakeets Indestructible Suit Starring: George Jetson Summary: Spacely Sprockets invents an indestructible suit and Cosmo makes George test it. It protects him from calamity, until Jane washes it. Help Wanted Starring: Rosey the Robot Summary: When the family next door moves to Mars, their maid needs a new job, so Rosey uses the visaphone to contact an employment agency. George overhears part of the call and thinks she is going to quit, so he and Jane begin to pamper her so she'll want to stay. Suspicious of the pampering, Rosey fears they are just softening her up before they fire her. As she is about to leave before being canned, the neighbor maid arrives to thank Rosey for getting her a new job and the whole situation is cleared up. The Case of the Violin Starring: Snooper and Blabber Summary: The duo investigates a bank apparently robbed by a scrub lady. Remember to Forget Starring: Rosey Summary: When Elroy forgets house rules, Rosey enlists a robot playmate to help him remember them. She fills its memory so full of rules that it doesn't remember how to play. Elroy reprograms it to play and they both forget the house rules. Rosey is so concerned about them that she forgets to make supper and realizes that robots are as human as people. The Vanishing Scientist (Story feature) Starring: J. Evil Scientist Summary: J. Evil concocts an invisibility potion so he can ruin a lady's party. When his wife and son ignore him, he thinks it worked, but the party-goers can plainly see him. A Doggy Dilemma Starring: Astro Summary: As Astro lies down for a nap, Captain Bow Wow arrives to take him to the dog star. On his planet, dogs live like humans. He finds Astro his own house and a job, and Astro trades his dog collar for a "white collar." He soon tires of the daily grind and daydreams of Elroy. He suddenly wakes and is happy to find it was all a dream. It's All Done with Mirrors Starring: George and Judy Summary: George breaks a mirror and goes to the store to replace it. Interviewed by a television crew, he tells them about Judy's secret crush on Sammy Solarson. Naturally, Judy is embarrassed, so when he returns home, Jane shrieks at him, and he drops the new mirror. While he returns to the store for another, Sammy arrives to ask Judy to the dance. She goes to get ready and George returns again. When Sammy introduces himself, George thinks he's there to tease Judy and sends him away. Judy erupts, making him drop the third mirror. He drives her around to find Sammy and patch things up, then goes to the store once more. He is determined not to break the fourth mirror, that is until the television interviewer pesters him and he smashes it over his head. Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) Trees - Number 19 - Birch Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1964 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z